The invention relates to seat furniture, more especially a swivel chair having an energy accumulator.
Such a chair is known for example from DE 198 23 632 C1. In this known chair the energy or force accumulator is constructed in the form of a tension spring which on the one side engages the backrest support. In the region of the front edge of the seat a two-armed lever is pivotally secured to the support member, the one end of the two-armed lever being pivotally connected to the seat and the other end of the two-armed lever is connected to the other end of the tension spring. By a load on the seat the two-armed lever is pivoted, the tension spring thereby being tensioned and in turn biases the backrest support and the backrest in the direction towards the front edge of the seat.
The mechanism described implements the feature that the pretensioning or bias of the backrest depends of the weight of the sitting person and it is therefore not necessary to adjust the pretensioning of the backrest to the weight of the user manually.
The disclosure is based on the problem of increasing the efficiency of such a mechanism.